Stare
by Ube
Summary: It was something that he himself didn't completely understand. Zero/Yuki


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.

Note: If you're going to leave a comment, don't leave one asking me why Yuki is talking in third person. Read the A/N at the end if you want a blunt explanation.

* * *

It was something that he himself didn't completely understand.

Despite the fact that he, Kuran, and the rest of his blood-sucking groupies (even though he was pretty much one himself, excluding the groupie part) knew that Yuki had a long-time crush on Kuran, Yuki still proceeded to drag him around whenever she liked. She absolutely refused to leave him be, not even for Kuran.

Even when he told her himself (with his teeth slightly clenched together), she still denied it as being thankful to him for saving her all those years ago, or whatever it was that he knew was absolute bull.

Thankful. Oh really? Why don't you stop fooling yourself already?

God knew that they were both waiting for her to do so, never mind the fact that Kuran already knew about it. But it would have probably served enough thanks if she did so.

Even more if she decided to allow Kuran the privilege of drinking from her. His hand slightly fisted.

Well, it was better than allowing someone like himself to feed on her. Someone who had failed to save his loved ones, and was doomed to slowly descend to madness. Someone who didn't deserve to be saved, to live. And he could understand this much less when he thought about what Yuki was doing with him. A forbidden act, that Kuran knew about himself.

And why on earth would she suffer through the pains of giving her blood to him if she knew he was eventually going to die? He wasn't anyone that special to her, despite being in each other's company for four years. He was very moody and easily brought to anger; saying that he was less than sociable was an understatement. She would always have to put up with his bad temper, with his thirst for blood as an added bonus. In the end, all her efforts would be in vain. Besides, she always had Kuran to go to after he was gone. His nails bit into his palm, but he didn't notice, the truth left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He didn't deserve her attention. She should have just left him by himself to rot four years ago. She should have not cared about him. She should have followed her heart.

But she didn't. She followed her head, which probably told her that caring for Zero was the right thing to do, especially in his condition.

And now she was dragging Zero down the hallways with her, against his own will. And despite his rational thinking, he went with her.

"...Yuki doesn't understand why Yori got switched out of P.E. class with her. We should go over to her class and ask her why!" Yuki exclaimed. Zero paused to contemplate their current situation. They were ditching math class to converse with Yuki's friend. No, wait.

Yuki was _dragging_ Zero with her to ditch math class just so they'd converse with Yuki's friend.

'_We_'? He voiced this question to the chocolate-haired girl who was (attempting to) drag him. She stared up at him for a moment. He stared back, his hand in his pocket unconsciously twitching. It was like she was staring into his soul.

He inwardly grimaced. He intensely disliked romance cliches. Even more the fact that it was what Yuki was probably doing right now to him.

"Stop that." Yuki blinked innocently.

"Stop what?" Zero narrowed his eyes threateningly, not replying for a moment.

"You're staring." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I was just looking at you."

"For a long time. That's technically 'staring'." Silence. Blink. Blink. He scowled.

"Well, because you're with Yuki." Zero didn't say anything for a moment. Then he realized she was answering his last question.

"Only because you made me." Yuki's forehead slightly creased. His hand twitched.

"Did Zero not want to come with Yuki? Yuki is sor-" Zero cut her off.

"It's fine." He began walking again in long strides, this time dragging Yuki along. He left out the fact that they could've just waited till lunch to talk to Yori.

* * *

"Oh, it's Yuki-chan. Are you on an errand here?" Yuki smiled sheepishly. Zero leaned back, glaring at anyone who tried to listen in on their conversation. Or rather, Yuki and Yori's.

"Ah, well, we just wanted to ask you why your schedule got changed." The 'we' part didn't slip past Yori. She glanced at Zero, who scowled in turn.

'Hm.' She thought, smoothing her P.E. uniform. Several joggers ran past them.

"You do realize that you could've just waited till lunch to talk to me, right?" Yuki laughed nervously. Zero sweatdropped.

"Eh, we couldn't wait to talk to you." Again with the 'we'. Zero ignored the look Yori gave him.

"Well, I had my schedule changed cause..." Zero stopped listening after a while, concentrating more on glaring at anyone who dared to look at them for too long.

"I think Kiryu would have been more cuter if he smiled too." Zero narrowed his eyes at a pair of girls who were pointing at him. They weren't even trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"Really, I mean his figure looks so perfect, it's almost inhumane. Like a God's." Zero stiffened at this admission. "He's a bit like the guys from the Night Class when you think about-"

"Well, we'll be off now Yori!" Yuki said brightly, right in the middle of their conversation. Yori blinked. Yuki had seemed like she wanted to talk with her more. Yori looked behind herself.

"Okay then. Better hurry, the gym teacher's coming." Yuki gave a quick wave and suddenly jerked Zero with her. Zero's eyes widened slightly in surprise, momentarily forgetting about the girls' conversation.

When they reached the hallway, Zero shrugged his hand from her grip. Yuki gave him a startled look.

"I'm going to class. You should too." He began walking towards his science class, not looking back once.

* * *

_Screech!_ Yuki quickly tucked her whistle in her skirt and began yelling warnings to a couple of Day class girls who were attempting to climb over the gate. Zero glared at a crowd of them who were trying to go past him, his temple throbbing in irritation.

"Well, good evening Ms. Prefect." Zero watched as Kuran beckoned Yuki to him.

Yuki paused, her eyes roving over the crowd of girls to make sure they weren't pulling anything, then they reached his eyes. Zero stared back for a moment, then turned his head away. He watched Yuki bound her way towards Kuran from the corner of his eye.

His foul mood worsened as Yuki blushed at something Kuran said. Probably a compliment.

She giggled slightly, Kuran smiled at her.

The girls promptly backed away from the bad aura surrounding Zero. He watched as Kuran leaned down closely to Yuki.

Zero's heightened vampire senses allowed him to listen in on bits of their conversation, whether he wanted to or not. And they chose that particular moment to have him eavesdrop against his will.

"...come have dinner with me if you're not busy." Zero scowled at a rock near their feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm busy tonight." Kaname leaned back in surprise.

"Oh really?" Yuki smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, Yuki asked Zero to tutor me in math. Yuki really needs the help." She shyly scratched the side of her face with her finger. Zero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, knowing that Yuki hadn't actually asked him for help.

"Ah. Another time then?" Yuki nodded.

"Bye!" She grabbed Zero's hand, who had realized that Yuki had indiscreetly asked him to tutor her, and proceeded to run off towards the chairman's office. Kaname frowned as the Night class gates closed on the faces of the disappointed Day class girls.

* * *

Zero picked at his food, still in a foul mood from earlier. The chairman repeatedly attempted to fish compliments from Yuki about his latest new dish. Yuki had been trying to find an excuse as to not answer him for the past five minutes. Remembering the conversation in gym class, he grabbed his plate and began walked towards the kitchen in a huff.

"Why are you leaving so soon? You haven't even tried my new recipe!!" The chairman wailed. Yuki hurriedly stood up and collected her dish as well.

"We'll go wash the dishes for you chair-uh, father." The chairman clapped his hands happily.

"Kyaaa!! Yuki-chan called me 'father'!!" He exclaimed, tears running down his face in a ridiculous manner.

* * *

Zero furiously washed the dishes, too distracted to actually notice Yuki entering the kitchen. Alarmed, Yuki ran up to him and grabbed his wrists.

"Zero, you'll break them at that rate, and then the chairman will be angry." Zero scowled, but didn't stop from washing them. Yuki put a hand over one of his hands that had been holding a sponge.

"Yuki will wash the dishes. Zero still needs to help Yuki with math." Zero stared at her testily.

"Only because you purposely ditched class, even though you knew you could've just talked to your friend at another time." Yuki stared at him pointedly. Zero shifted slightly.

"Fine then. Have it your way." He walked off to his room to grab his textbook and supplies.

* * *

"...So this angle would be classified as a quadrantal angle. If the angle is positioned..." Zero paused in his lecture and glanced at Yuki, who had been staring at him. Again. He growled, realizing that he just gave a whole lecture on trigonometric functions all for nothing.

"You've haven't been listening to me this whole time." Yuki opened her mouth, but Zero cut her off.

"And you've been staring at me all day. What do you want?" He growled.

"Yuki wants to know why Zero has been in a bad mood for the past few days." The following silence answered her. Yuki tilted her head in thought.

"Okay then, Yuki wants to know if Zero wants to drink her blood now." Zero stiffened.

"I don't want your blood." He glared at her. Yuki fingered her hair at the nape of her neck. He involuntarily eyed the movement fixedly for a moment.

"Does Zero _need_ to drink Yuki's blood now?" Zero narrowed his eyes, feeling peeved at her persistence.

"No. I don't _need_ your blood either." Yuki returned his gaze.

"Zero is lying to Yuki." She crossed her arms, staring at him determinedly. "It's been a week since Zero last drank from Yuki." Zero stood up and began walking towards the door. Yuki ran after him, blocking the door before he could reach it.

"Get out of my way, Yuki." He growled heatedly. Yuki grabbed his dress shirt and tugged at him slightly.

"Yuki wants Zero to drink her blood right now." Zero grabbed both of her wrists and jerked her towards himself.

"Zero doesn't need Yuki's blood. He can live without it." Zero mocked, fed up with being talked to in third person.

"Yuki doesn't need Zero. She never did." He grated out. "She wants Kuran. Yuki needs to leave Zero alone, for her own good." Zero let go of Yuki's wrists and grabbed the doorknob. Yuki clasped her hands on top of his hand. Zero froze at the sudden contact.

She stood there silently for a moment. Zero furrowed his eyebrows.

"Zero needs Yuki's blood. He cannot accept the blood tablets, no matter how much he wants himself to." Yuki gently pried Zero's hand from the doorknob and held it in one of her hands.

"Yuki doesn't care about her own good if Zero isn't happy. Yuki doesn't want to leave Zero alone." Said person stared at the two small hands holding his own.

"She doesn't want Kuran." Yuki gently grabbed his other hand.

"Yuki needs Zero." His breath immediately hitched in his throat. He inhaled sharply, his chest constricting painfully.

"Yuki wants Zero." She slowly placed his hands on her face and paused for a moment. Then she looked up into his face.

"Yuki loves Zero." Zero's eyes widened in complete disbelief. That was it. It was the beginning of the end.

The world would end instantaneously. Pigs were drinking blood. And flying. Vampires had completely taken over the world.

"Does Zero love Yuki?" Yuki chewed on her lower lip. Zero didn't move. He had a hard time thinking, much less answering her, especially after her unexpected avowal.

He couldn't speak, fearing that this was all a joke and he'd wake up from a troubled sleep again. Hot and bothered over someone who obviously didn't know about his feelings, and wouldn't return them anyway. Or so he thought.

His attention was brought back to Yuki, who had lowered during his silence. Her hands, still clutching his own, had begun to shake.

"Yuki is j-just an annoying person to Zero, always forcing him to s-s-stay in her c-company." She stuttered, her voice trembling. "Zero doesn't want Yuki's company...or her love."

An arm immediately wrapped itself around her waist, another hand sharply tilted her chin up. Zero bore his eyes into Yuki's startled ones. He then drew in and roughly dragged his tongue up her neck, nipping at her earlobe before leaning into her ear.

_**"Zero wants Yuki. All of her."**_ His right hand wandered over to the doorknob and twisted the lock in place.

* * *

A/N: I sort of needed to get this out of my system. This writing style is a bit new to me, so correct me on any errors I make.

If you're bothered about Yuki talking in third person, then too bad. It was how the story was supposed to go.

Period.

Just a warning: rating might go up with the next chapter. Might. Have a nice day.


End file.
